iCan't Stop Thinking About You
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: Freddie and Sam parted but maybe there paths in life will cross again…
1. Chapter 1

Story Description: Freddie and Sam parted but maybe there paths in life will cross again…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. No copyright infringement intended.

**iCan't stop thinking about you**

Chapter 1

Red rays were emerging from the sun that was about to set. In a few minutes there would just be pure pitch-black darkness.

The scene was watched by a woman whose long, blond curls were twirled by the wind.

From the hill were she sat, she could not only see the sunset but also the city where she now lived in. As the sun was gone, she sighed.

She always came here to be alone and think about _him_ while watching the sun as she slowly went down.

* * *

"Yes, Sir. I'm gonna check it right away. I'll call you back in a minute."

_Oh, man! How he hated his job! When he was a teen he could never imagine himself wearing a suit!_

After he checked some information on his laptop, he called his boss back. Unfortunately, his boss was in a good mood meaning he wanted to chit-chat… But on the other hand, the flight

would endure two more hours, anyway. Freddie resigned himself to his fate.

He sighed in relief after he finally layed the phone down on the chair next to him.

The stewardess came to tell him to fasten his seatbelt, because they were about to reach their destination. Freddie didn't realize the stewardess's admiring gazes as she walked past

his seat.

"Welcome to Clover City! We wish you a nice stay!" it sounded from the loudspeakers at the arrival hall. Freddie grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt. Just when he started to

think about what to do next, his phone rang. It started to get on his nerves…

"Hello, Boss…Yes…Mmhhh…." He didn't really get the chance to answer properly. His boss bend his ears…

Luckily he could convince his boss that he was allowed to store his luggage at the hotel before meeting up. In fact, he didn't really wanna know what had come into Mr. Higgins' mind this

time.

* * *

Sam creepd up on the tree and hided herself behind a bush. On one branch there sat the rare orange spotted sparrow. She angled her camera to get a better shot.

Just when she pressed the button, the bird flew away immediately.

_What should I do now? Alan will be angry if I come back without any picture. She decided that it would be no use if she stayed here._

Low-spirited she headed back to the office. Sam really loved her job as a photographer, but sometimes she felt like there was something important missing in her life.

Unbeknowenst to anyone, she really would have liked to have a family. Currently, she was single and felt lonely very often when she came home from work.

That she wasn't successful today made her very sad, because her private life was a mess, so she wanted at least do a good job as a photographer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the editor of the Clover City Times. Alan Lark was not only her boss, he had also become a good friend over the five years since she worked here.

"You seem a bit off today. Are you sick?" he asked, when he saw Sam sitting at her office desk, vaguely staring into space.

"Uh…well, no." Alan could see the lie that was written in her face. Maybe she wasn't sick, but he could tell that there was definitely something bothering her.

"Don't get mad now, because I couldn't manage to get a picture of this bird."

"Why didn't you get a picture?" Alan was a bit angry, but he could see, letting it out on Sam wouldn't help her, so he decided to no address reproaches at her.

"When I wanted to take a picture, the bird flew away. I couldn't find another sample of this species in the park, so I came back here." Sam explained.

"OK. I see… How about you take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sure?" Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, it isn't an urgent matter and there are no other tasks for you today. Just try to cheer up a little bit. You can try to catch that bird tomorrow." Alan smiled.

"Thanks, Alan. Then I'll get going now. See you later."

Alan followed Sam with his eyes as she left the office. He wondered why she was so depressed.

* * *

The streets of Clover City where crowded with people. It was Wednesday, 12:00 AM. Everybody was using lunchbreak to eat something at a family restaurant or for shopping.

Sam went to Milton Street, where one could find a bunch of fast food restaurants. She needed to eat something unhealthy to cheer up.

"One double ham plate, twelve chicken wings, one ice cream and a large coke."

She sat down at a window table, because she wanted to watch the people outside while eating.

Sam dropped her ham. With her mouth open she kept staring out of the window.

A brown haired man with brown eyes was standing on the street talking to someone on his cellphone. He was wearing a black suit and carried a briefcase.

_Could it be…him?_ She really tried to take this possibility into consideration.

_No, it can't be! I didn't see him for years, I don't even know how he looks like now. And he would never wear a suit!_

That's how she tried to fool her mind, but she couldn't fool her heart. It was beating so fast like only a few times in her life when she was around a certain person…

She forced herself to not look outside the window anymore and ate up as quickly as possible. Than she headed to the toilet.

When Sam left the restaurant, the man was gone.

A/N: This is the first chapter. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, maybe two or three.

I'm curious what you think about it, so please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2**

Freddie looked into the mirror and adjusted his tie. He had to make a good impression in front of his boss. With the suitcase in his hand he headed into the hotel lobby, which was the agreed meeting point.

"Mr. Benson, glad to see you again." His boss was apparently in a good mood. He had a big smile all over his face.

"Please sit down." Mr. Higgins pointed to a chair next to him.

"May I ask you what the reason for our meeting is?"

"Since you seem so eager to know it, I'll tell you right away. As you already know, our company is planning to expand the business. We were searching for a suitable place to establish a new branch office. Now we found it: Were gonna expand to Clover City."

"Oh, that's great. So this is the reason for our meeting I suppose."

"Basically, you're right, but there is more. Tomorrow you'll be interviewed by some journalists from local newspapers."

"You mean, our company is gonna be featured in several newspapers?" Freddie was totally excited. His hard work finally seemed to pay off.

"I can understand that you are excited about that. But I have to remind you, that you should prepare yourself for tomorrow."

"Which of my collegues are going to come with me tomorrow?"

Mr. Higgins furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think you misunderstood. You are going to go alone. I promote you to be Safer Technologies official spokesman."

Freddie didn't say anything. One one handside, being promoted he felt very lucky, but on the other handside, he was a bit afraid of the fact that he had to answer the journalists' questions all alone. Than he had an idea.

"But you are gonna come too, aren't you? I mean, you are on of the companies founders!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow I have another very important meeting with Safer Technologie's board of directors in New York. I can't participate in the press conference."

Freddie gave in. There was apparently no chance he could get away from this.

"I'm thankful that you trust in my abilities that much. I will try my best to present Safer Technologies in the proper light."

"Thank you, Mr. Benson. Good luck for tomorrow! I have to go now. My flight to New York is gonna start in four hours. Please give me a call after the press conference and tell me how it went. Goodbye."

* * *

After the incident in the city, Sam went straight to her apartment. She phoned Carly. Maybe her best friend knew something about Freddie's whereabouts.

"Carly Shay."

"Hi Carly, it's me, Sam."

"SAM!!! I'm so happy you call me! I haven't heard of you for several months! What the hell were you doing?" Carly nearly screamed of excitement.

"Well, actually nothing special. I was very busy at my job, taking pictures for Clover City Times, you know." Sam tried to sound bored. She didn't want Carly to notice the uproar inside her.

"How about Jeremy? Are you two back together again?" Carly giggled.

"What makes you think that???" Sam was left in disbelief.

"Dunno, I'm just curious."

"No, we're not. After I broke up with him I realized we didn't really match." Sam was very annoyed now. She didn't wanna think of Jeremy again. Their relationship had been a total desaster. She just wanted to forget everything about it.

"Well, is there maybe another man in your life? For example, that Alan guy?"

"Hell no!!! I really don't understand how you can think this! He is my boss and we are friends, but he is just not my type. And besides that, I don't have the nerve for a new love at the moment. Jeremy totally freaked me out. I just need some time for myself."

"I feel sorry for you, Sam. Just don't take it to seriously. I'm sure there will be at least one guy, which would perfectly match you." That made Sam sit up and notice.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me!"

"What's with that fuss? Do you think I meant someone on particular?"

"No…No…" Sam paused. "I…just wanted to know what you meant. Doesn't matter anyway. What are you doing up there in Seattle?" Sam hesitantly tried to change the subject.

"Me and Spencer are still living in our apartment. A few weeks ago, I registered myself at a casting agency for actors." Carly was proud that she took a step forward in pursuing her dream career as an actress.

"You are gonna get serious now? Wanna be an hollywood actress?" Sam joked.

"Maybe, who knows."

"How ist it going with Jake?"

"Good, everything's fine. Oh, wait a second…" Carly dropped the telephone receiver. Sam heard some strange noises. It sounded like somebody or something had crashed.

"There I am again. Guess what just happened?"

"Beats me."

"Spencer just crashed his new sculpture, because he entered our apartment on a skateboard. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to ride it." Carly and Sam bursted out laughing.

"He asked with whom I was talking and asked me to present you his compliments."

"Thanks. I really miss all of you…Talking of which, do you know what Freddie is doing now?"

_Oh no, what did she just say???_ Sam bit her lip. _She just blew her secret out._

"Sam, am I right? You miss Freddie? Is there something wrong with you?"

Carly suspected both Sam and Freddie to have a crush on each other but they never admitted it. She had already tried to get them together several times, but it didn't work. She was sure, there best friends would make a very cute couple.

"No way am I missing that DORK!" Sam hung up.

"Sam? SAM???…" No answer. Really, Sam seemed strange these days. Carly didn't know what to do. Maybe, she could pay her a visit. The blond's behaviour worried her badly. But then, she had another idea…

* * *

Freddie rested on the bed of his hotel room. He was totally confused. He wasn't good at speaking in front of the crowd.

What if he said something wrong? Yes, sometimes he hated his job. But at the moment, he was very content because of his promotion. He didn't want to screw up.

Realizing, that with this thoughts he would be scared to death by tomorrow, he tried to distract hisself.

Staring at the ceiling, he imagined the woman of his dreams. She had long, blond hair, that was very curly, and energetic, blue eyes. When she was smiling, his heart always skipped a beat. He even missed her punches and her teasing, her calling him silly names and all! But ever since all the years he knew her, he never confessed his feelings to her. Now, he didn't even know where she was and what she was doing.

"Sam" he whispered into the silent room.

The silence was violently broken by the ringtone of his cellphone.

Looking at his watch, he realized it was already 10:30 PM. Who the hell would call him this late?

"Freddie Benson. Who's there?"

"Hi, Freddie. It's me, Carly." Carly sounded concerned.

"Hi Carly. Is there something up? You don't sound too happy?"

"Actually, I talked to Sam on the phone a few minutes ago. She phoned me and seemed very depressed. But when I tried to find out the cause of this, she just hung up."

"That's really strange considering a normal person. But, you know, it's Sam. She doesn't do normal things."

"Come on Freddie, don't be so mean! She really seemed to have something serious on her heart! Do you still hold a grudge against her?" Carly was angry at Freddie. This way, those two would never get together, not even in a million years!

"Well, not exactly…Why should I? I didn't see her for years, so she couldn't give me some wedgies or punch me. I guess, I'm save now."

"Anyways, I have a favor to ask you. Could you check up on Sam and see if she is OK?"

"Why me? Sam and I weren't that close. I don't think she would tell me what bothers her."

_She never told me how she really felt. That's why we couldn't get close._

"How would you know if you don't even try! Please, do it for me!"

"Why can't you ask her, I mean, YOU are her best friend, not ME!?"

"Firstly, I don't have time. I have a very important casting tomorrow. Secondly, I am in Seattle at the moment, while Sam lives in Clover City. I don't have the time nor the money to go there by plane."

There must be something wrong with his ears.

"Did you say Clover City?"

"Yes, why are you asking? Do you know this city?

"I'm currently at Clover City for business matters!"

"Really, that's great. I'll give you her address. You will do it, will you? Please!!!"

"OK, OK. I'll do it. So just give me the address."

"It's 393 Tennison Road. Thank you, Freddie. Oh, it's already past eleven. I guess, I'm going to bed trying to get some sleep now. Bye and thank you, Freddie."

"Good night, Carly. I'll call you back in a few days."

At first, Freddie felt the urge to instantly run to Sam's place. But than he restrained himself. It was already very late. He had to look good tomorrow at the press conference. He would visit her after that.

* * *

Sam sat at the floor of her bedroom. She was crying quietly. In fact, there was no specific reason for that. Maybe she just realized how dumb she was to let the chance go to tell Freddie her feelings for him. And what would Carly think of her!? She shouldn't just have hung up! But if she called Carly again and asked her about Freddie, she would definitely be suspicious, apart from the fact that her best friend might be too angry to answer her…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone.

Who could that be? It couldn't be Carly, right?

"Alan? Why are you calling me that late?"

Sam tried to hide the fact she had been crying a few seconds ago.

"Sam, you know I wouldn't call if it wasn't for something important."

"OK. What is it?"

"Tomorrow, there will be a press conference held by Safer Technologies. Safer Technologies is a company that produces computer security software and they will establish a branch office at Clover City. I want you to be there and take photos. One of our journalists will accompany you."

Sam tried to decide if she should pretend a serious illness to escape her duty but then she also thought it would maybe distract her from her current problems and besides that, she didn't want to risk losing her job.

"I'll be there. When and where is it and should I show up at the office beforehand?"

"The press conference begins at 10:00 AM and is held at Newton Plaza 24. You don't have to show up at the office before, please go straight there. But of course, I want you to show up at my office after you have taken your pictures."

"OK. Got it."

"I'm sure, you'll succeed tomorrow. I'm counting on you. Just one more advice: You should show up fifteen minutes before the beginning to make sure you get a good place at the front row. That's all for now. Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Alan."

Sam didn't know what awaited her the next day…

A/N: Why is it always a phone call interrupting their thoughts??? Somebody should just tell them to turn their cellphones off! LOL  
The next chapter will be the climax of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3**

When Freddie entered Newton Plaza, he could see from afar that they were busy putting up the platform. In front of that fences were already built up to keep the journalists their distance. Freddie looked at his watch. It was 9:15 AM. He still had much time left. The journalists were not yet there. He looked around and noticed a fast food restaurant in some side street. Though he didn't really like unhealty food that much, he just felt like eating some.

He sat down at a table near the window so he could watch the people at Newton Plaza working on the platform.

He started to eat then suddenly stopped staring at the food on his plate with surprise and mouth wide open.

_He had ordered ham!!!_

He just couldn't believe it! It was Sam's favorite meal, but not his!

Maybe his talk with Carly last night about Sam had stirred something up inside him.

Sure, he had never forgotten about her, but Freddie had forced himself not to think about Sam to often, because it made him sad. He didn't believe there would be one more chance…

At 9:55 AM he left the restaurant. While he headed to the platform, he could see the crowd of journalists standing at the fence waiting eagerly to ask their questions. Hardly had the clock turned to 10:00 AM, Freddie was overwhelmed by their curiosity. They wanted to know why Safer Technologies had chosen Clover City to be the place of there new branch office, why Mr. Higgins wasn't showing up at the press conference, which new products Safer Technology would develop and such. Safer Technologie's new spokesman tried to answer them the best he could. He had mustered up all his courage to make sure he did his job well. He wanted to make his boss proud and proof his skills.

While answering the next question, he gazed around Newton Plaza and he saw a young woman with long, blond curls and a camera who was running towards the crowd of journalists.

_He couldn't believe his eyes!_

He hadn't seen her for a few years, but he was pretty sure it was Sam. It seemed that she was working as a photographer for some newspaper now. Yes, indeed. Carly had mentioned something like that on one of their phone calls. How could he ever forget about that?

_Flashback_

When Freddie was thirteen, he thought he had a crush on Carly. Though he told her that occasionally, Carly always refused while Sam would make fun of him stating he never had a chance to win Carly's heart because he was such a jerk.

Freddie didn't plan to give up on Carly, but her constant rejection had hurt him.

That was when he happened to kiss Sam at the fire escape. It was the first kiss for both of them. Even in his wildest dreams, he could never have imagined such a sweet, passionate kiss with someone so abrasive like Sam. But after they parted, Sam said she hated him. Freddie had no other chance than to reply that he hated her, too. He couldn't believe that their kiss didn't mean anything to Sam, but he wouldn't risk asking her and getting beaten up.

On the outside, nothing had changed between the two, but Freddie just couldn't forget. He tried to memorize everything about Sam and always watched her in secret.

After the three finished highschool, Freddie went to a technical college and then applied at Safer Technologies. He stayed in contact with Carly, but he never called Sam.

Nevertheless, he wasn't able to completely suppress his feelings.

_End of Flashback_

Freddie was so kept up in his thinking he totally forget he was at the press conference. When he came to his senses again, the journalists were still waiting for him to finish his answer.

He glanced at the other side of the street and saw Sam running away.

* * *

Sam ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from there or else she would go crazy!

It was Freddie, there was no doubt. She had been about ten meters away to meet the man of her dreams again. Of course, she didn't take any pictures with her camera. She just stood there and tried to absorb his picture in her mind. She could see that he was also only looking at her, but he was deeply in thoughts. Suddenly she just started running. It would have been to risky to stay there.

Sam turned her head to look behind her but there were no followers.

When Sam reached her apartment, she rushed in, slammed the door and crawled under the blanket on her bed. Too tired from the events of the day, she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Freddie tried to finish the press conference as soon as possible. Then he phoned his boss, hoping the call wouldn't last longer than a few minutes. Mr. Higgins told him that he should stay at Clover City till the end of the week. After he finished the phone call there was only one thing left to do. He was glad that he got the address from Carly.

Tennison Road 393 was a medium apartment complex. According to the nameplates all ten apartments were occupied. Sam lived at the fifth floor right under the roof.

He chased up the stairs. When he stood in front of her door, he took a deep breath and placed his finger on the door bell.

The door was opened although Freddie hadn't rang the door bell yet.

Sam was standing in the door frame.

At first, she didn't seem to notice there was anybody in front of her. Then, her eyes widened, she took a step backward and slammed the door right before Freddie's face.

Inside her apartment, Sam slided down the door and remained seated.

She had just gotten out of bed and decided maybe she should go outside and breath some fresh air. How did Freddie know where she was living?

"Sam? Please answer me! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just stay away!"

"No, I won't!" Freddie wouldn't waste any thought on backing away.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Sam, please open the door. I wanna talk to you face to face."

Sam listened attentatively. What would he want to tell her? Was there a weak flicker of hope?

Sam opened the door.

"Hurry up. I don't got all day." She still tried to pretend she wasn't interested at all.

Freddie took her hand. He expected she would punch him or at least she would withdraw her hand.

He looked in her eyes and saw that she was crying.

Without hesitation, he hugged her and she placed her head on his shoulder, sobbing into his suit.

Freddie managed to make Sam go into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

Sam sat down at the couch in the living room.

"I'm so glad I had the chance to meet you again. I have to say something important to you. I think, I was holding back for too long. I love you."

"What?" Only a little whisper escaped Sam's mouth.

"I love you, Sam. I'm serious."

Freddie was so tense he just kept standing there staring at Sam.

Sam looked up to him. Her eyes were sparkling again like a few years before.

She moved forward, wrapped her arms around Freddie's back and kissed him. Freddie responded with a kiss.

"I love you, too. I was waiting so long to hear these words from you. Why did you never tell me?"

"I was afraid that you don't feel the same way."

"Me, too. But what are we gonna do now?"

"I will stay in Clover City for the next days. Maybe I can convince my boss to let me work at our branch office here."

Sam and Freddie started kissing again and went into Sam's bedroom…

* * *

Carly smiled while she was fixing the postcard on the fridge. On the front, you could see a picture of the australian outback. On the back, you could read:

Dear Carly and Spencer,

we are really enjoying our honeymoon in Australia. After we visited Sydney one week ago, we headed off to the outback. We love the abandoned landscape and the animals that are living here and we also got to know some aborigines. We are planning to visit you after our trip, so be prepared to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Benson!

Love, Sam and Freddie

P.S.: Don't forget to put some ham in your fridge! Sam

END

A/N: I admit the ending was too cheesy. Nevertheless, please rate and review!


End file.
